


Lessons in Temptation

by squidgie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ivotedforsaxon's prompt: Flash (TV), Leonard Snart/Barry Allen, Len teaching Barry how to play pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Never written this pairing before, so I hope it comes out okay. Also, not betaed!

Barry thought was quite certain about his feelings for Leonard Snart. He hated Snart at first, but there was something about him that got under Barry's skin; something that he couldn't shake. And then they began spending more and more time together until Barry turned to Len one night - the fourth night they'd spent together in a week - and asked, "Wait - is this a _date_?"

He got a quick, chaste kiss as his answer.

So they'd decided to take it slow, for both of their sake. And that lasted through movie night, dinner at Len's favorite restaurant, and a full-day hike up one of Central City's mountaintops, even after Len had stripped to the waist and stood before Barry, a sheen of sweat glistening over his chest in the hot sun. Barry withstood temptation, keeping their newfound relationship on an even keel.

But that totally went overboard when Len brought Barry to an out of the way bar to teach him how to play pool. At first Barry thought Len was being innocent, breath falling down Barry's neck when Len taught him how to line up a shot. When a chill went up Barry's spine as Len plastered against Barry's side, strong arms encircling him, thrusting the pool cue back and forth through Barry's fingers.

By the time Len said, "Let me show you a trick shot," and leaned into Barry, his erection hot against the thin cotton material of Barry's slacks, Barry couldn't take it anymore. "That's it," he says, abandoning the pool cue and yanking Len through the crowded bar, the couple soon spilling outside and onto the darkened street. Barry practically shoved Len into the driver's seat before climbing into the car himself. "Well?" Barry demands when Len just smiles at him, not turning over the engine.

And when Len leans over, pulling Barry into a kiss and Barry's body follows, slipping uncomfortably into Len's lap, Barry decides that maybe they don't need a bed. Or to go slow, for that matter. And so in a flash, he and Len are in the back seat.

"My clothes?" Len casually asks, as if going from the front seat to the back and losing every stitch of clothing wasn't anything _too_ abnormal.

"You're not gonna need them for a while," Barry says, pulling Len down on top of him.


End file.
